Bull Riding
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's gives Mechanical Bull Riding a try. Oneshot.


**What's yup guys/girls, ****MovieBuffStarlet**** gave me this story idea. I personally don't think it came out that great, but oh well I was in need of a Rent group story...so i took a stab at the provided idea. Enjoy!**

**I Don't Own Anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bull Riding

At the loft, Angel sat snuggled up next to Collins, the professor reading the village voice, while Angel's eyes scanned the room to see what the other bohemians were doing.

The first victims to Angel's eyes were Roger and Mimi. Mimi was sitting on the rocker's lap, while Roger tried to teach Mimi how to play his guitar. His arms wrapped around her from behind, while Mimi gently strummed the strings.

_"Cute_." Angel smirked, and then her eyes shifted to Mark who was fiddling with his camera. _"Doesn't he ever put that thing down?"_

After watching Mark struggle for a few amusing moments, her eyes landed on Joanne who was sprawled out on the ground, with Maureen straddling her waist, the two of them laughing and giggling with each other. The sight of the two popped an idea into Angel's mind, a fun idea that would get them out of the loft.

"I have an idea." Angel all of a sudden blurted.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing, all eyes now on Angel waiting for her to continue.

Collins put down the village voice, and pulled Angel in closer. "What's that babe?"

Angel smiled, her eyes shifting from Collins, and then landing on everyone in the room. "Want to go bull riding?"

"Are you insane…?" Roger snorted. "The bull would eat us alive! Especially Mark, he's the weakest one, and is wearing that red shirt."

Mark whined. "I am not the weakest one!"

"Then who is…" Mimi giggled.

Mark looked around, his eyes scanning around the room, until he sighed. "Okay…so I'm the weakest one…"

"It doesn't matter anyways; I mean let's go mechanical bull riding." Angel clarified.

It was now Joanne's turn to snort. "Where did you get an idea like that? I mean I can see Maureen coming up with something crazy like that, but you?"

"It's funny that you say that Joanne. Maureen actually gave me the idea." Angel explained.

"Huh?" Maureen asked with confusion. "I did?"

Angel nodded, and blushed a little before she answered. "The position you're in, it sort of gave me the idea."

Maureen looked down taking in her current seating arrangement, a confused look still playing on her face. Collins then chuckled. "You checking out the lesbians Ang?"

Angel just shrugged, and was about to say something, until Maureen cut her off.

"Oh, I get it!" Maureen said proudly.

"Get what?" Roger asked.

Maureen smirked. "How she got the idea for bull riding." Maureen stated, she then tangled her hands in her hair, and began trusting her hips against Joanne. "You know…I think this might be more fun."

"I agree." Joanne nodded while her hands slipped up Maureen's moving thighs.

"Could make for an interesting video…" Mark said while he started to film the action.

"Okay no…" Mimi said. "Let's actually go mechanical bull riding, it will be fun!"

"Yes lets god before these two start to get naked." Collins grinned while pointing to Maureen and Joanne.

All seven of them stood there, their eyes glued to the bull as it tossed another victim roughly to the ground.

"Wow…" Mark said with his jaw dropped open. "Are we sure we want to do this…?"

"Don't be such a pussy Mark…" Roger said while he walked up to climb on the bull. "How hard could it be?"

"Not as easy as it looks honey…" Angel warned, but Roger didn't seem to listen as he straddled the machine.

Mimi giggled as she watched her boyfriend. "This is going to be good."

"Okay go!" Roger shouted.

As soon as the words left Roger's mouth, the bull began to move. Roger wasn't even on for two seconds before he was tossed from the thing, landing flat on his back.

"Oh shit…" Roger breathed.

"Roger!" Mimi called out half worried, and half amused. "Are you okay?"

Roger slowly nodded. "This is not fun!"

Mimi helped him back over to the gang, where Mark was smiling.

"Thought it was easy?" Mark teased.

"Shut up." Roger shot back.

"My turn!" Mimi quickly shouted once Roger was sitting in a chair.

"Mimi I wouldn't…" Roger began, but Mimi chose to ignore her boyfriend, and instead ran for the bull and mounted it.

The bull started to move, the dancer skillfully holding on with one hand, while the other swung around in the air.

"Wow she's good." Collins stated.

"She's a stripper." Joanne noted. "She can bend like a cat."

Maureen stared on in delight, her eyes widening at the sight. "Oh god why didn't I know about this thing sooner?"

Joanne hit her on the arm. "Don't tell me you're turned on by this?"

Maureen nodded, while pointing towards the dancer, and her moving body. "How can you not be? Look at how gracefully she is moving."

Not to long after, Mimi was thrown off the bull, landing in a more decent way then Roger, so she didn't hurt herself.

"Good riding." Roger smirked, while pulling Mimi on his lap. "You definitely showed me."

"Okay…" Collins said while cracking his knuckles, I'm going to do this, with a drink in my hand.

"Collins…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Angel said.

"It's probably not, but I'm willing to risk the outcome." Collins declared as he grabbed a beer, and headed for the bull.

He lasted longer then Roger by about two seconds, his ride coming to a hurtful end.

"Ow…" Collins said his beer still surprisingly in his hand.

"Collins!" Angel shouted while kneeling by his lover. "You okay?"

"Maybe a little kiss will help?" Collins asked.

Angel smirked, and then leaned down to kiss her lover. When they pulled apart, Collins brightly grinned. "See…well worth the risk."

"Okay, Pookie's turn!" Maureen shouted, breaking the moment between Angel and Collins.

"Uhg, Maureen…I don't want to…" Joanne stated, but was ignored, as Maureen pushed her towards the bull.

Joanne gave up and sighed, her body now straddling the large fake bull.

"Woo go Jo!" Maureen cheered as the machine began to move.

Maureen watched with excitement as Joanne successfully held on, her arousal rate going up as she watched Joanne's body move along with the bull, teasing the diva in a sexual way.

"Wow…" Maureen breathed. "This is so fucking hot…"

Mark just rolled his eyes, as Maureen continued to drool over the sight of her girlfriend. Finally Joanne was flung off, ending her turn.

"How'd I do honeybear?" Joanne asked, while she walked up to her girlfriend.

Maureen latched an arm around Joanne, and began pulling her out the door. "Let's go home now!"

"But it's your turn sugar." Angel called out.

Maureen shook her head, as she walked away, while replying, "I'm going home to have my turn on Joanne…and I don't think it's something you all want to see…"

"You're right…have fun." Mark waved.

Maureen carelessly waved her hand in the air, and then fled the place, with an excited Joanne behind her. Just as the couple left, Benny walked in, his left hand holding his right shoulder.

"That bitch hit me..." Benny mumbled.

"What bitch?" Collins asked.

"Your bitch Maureen...she punched me right on the shoulder, and then dragged a happy Joanne away." Benny explained.

"That's our bitch for you." Roger smirked. "So you here to give the bull a ride...I heard you like to ride things..."

"Shut up Davis." Benny said while shooting the finger. "But yes I am here to ride the bull."

"Be our guest sugar." Angel smiled while pointing the way to the bull.

Benny gave them all a dirty look, and then made his way over to it, and quickly climbed on. The bull jerked forward, Benny did as well, and with out any warning he smashed his groan on the front of it, and fell off. His hands flew to his crotch area, protecting them from the pain that was now flowing through his body.

"Ouch..." Mark whispered. "I think he's out for the night."

"Oh yeah..." Collins chuckled.

Slowly Benny rose to his feet; his hands still covering his groan as he walked pass the group.

"Leaving so soon?" Mimi called out with a smirk.

Benny only nodded as he made his way out the door, and quickly fell into a taxi.

Once he was gone, Angel turned back to the group, her eyes beaming with excitement. "Mary's turn!"

"Oh yay…" Mark sarcastically replied, while handing his camera over to Collins. He then slowly climbed on the bull.

"I can't wait to see this." Roger snickered, while he sat up in his chair to get a better look.

The bull began to move, Mark nervously following along. Everyone expected him to fall off as quick as Roger, but he didn't, he even beat Collins record.

"Woo go Mark!" Mimi cheered.

When the dancer's voice hit Mark's ears, he lost his concentration, causing the filmmaker to go flying through the air and onto the ground.

"I can't believe this!" Roger pouted. "He lasted longer then me…"

"I bet he doesn't last longer then you in bed." Mimi winked.

"Mimi!" Roger chuckled at the dirty thought. "You're probably right though…"

"Have fun?" Angel asked, while a limping Mark walked over to the group.

"Tons…" Mark mumbled while he took his camera back.

"So I guess that leaves me." Angel said, while she walked over to the huge bull, and climbed on.

The bull shook Angel at first, but then once Angel got a feel for it, she skillfully rode it out.

"This isn't that bad!" Angel smiled. "I'm so smart for thinking of this idea."

"Hmm." Roger pondered while he watched the cross dresser.

"What you thinking about sweetie?" Mimi asked before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Roger shrugged. "Just picturing Angel as Maureen and the bull as Joanne…they are probably in that position right now…naked."

"Roger!" Mimi squealed.

"What, I'm a guy!" Roger defended.

Mimi shrugged in agreement, a sly smile then hit her lips. "Ever picture it the other way around? Joanne on top, and Maureen on the bottom?"

"Why Mimi…are we a little dirty tonight?" Roger asked with a smirk.

Mimi nodded. "I have a lot more where that came from…"

"Any that involves me?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tons…" Mimi replied, before they began a make out session.

It wasn't long until Angel was thrown off the bull, causing Collins to rush over and give her a kiss on the lips for staying on the bull for the longest amount of time.

"What fun!" Angel cheered.

"Want to head back to the loft now?" Roger eagerly asked, hoping the answer would be yes so he could take Mimi home.

"No I want to go again!" Mark surprisingly stated.

Roger pouted, but Mimi fixed that when she whispered in his ear, causing the couple to flee the place, leaving Collins, Angel and Mark alone.

"So I guess you two want to leave too?" Mark asked.

"Hell no boy!" Collins chuckled. "Get your ass on that bull, and ride it!"

"That came out a little wrong…" Angel giggled. "But go ahead Mark, we'll stay as long as you want, I'm having fun."

Mark couldn't hide his excitement as he ran over, and climbed on the bull. Angel wrapped his arms around Collins, and the two watched Mark have his fun.


End file.
